Challenge Artemis Fowl Edition
by Goldie.dk
Summary: A whole new TV show, with caracters from the Artemis Fowl books! Enjoy!
1. Presentation of the competitors

Hey all!

This is a very strange TV show, that I've made up! I don't know, if there is a program i real life, called Challenge, I've never heard of it....

Anyway....

Read, review, ect....

I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl caracters...

Enjoy reading...

* * *

**Presentation of the competitors**

_Scene: TV studio where everything is red, and looks like that it's made of metal._

_In the room are Foaly, Holly Short, Artemis Fowl and Juliet Butler. They all look pretty confused._

_A thin, blond elf (the host) in a red suit, comes in._

**Host: **Welcome to **Challenge- Artemis Fowl Edition!**

**Holly: **What the hell is happening here?!

**Host:** Shut up! (ignores her) This is our first show, so I'll just explain what the show is all about.

Four persons, two of the People and two humans, are going to compete against each other, in three different challenges.

After every challenge, will the viewers vote for the person, who they think did worse in the challenge, they've just seen.

**Holly:** HEY! No one have asked me to be in a TV show!

**Host:** I said shut up, young lady!

**Holly:** (sighs and mutters angry)

**Host:** Let the show begin.

_The host walks over to the four competitors. They still look confused._

**Host: **And here we have our four competitors! What's your name? (Points his microphone at Holly)

**Holly: **Holly Short. Why am I here anyway? I don't want to be in a TV show!

**Host:** (Ignores her again) Tell me something about yourself.

**Holly: **NO I WON'T!

**Host: **We'll be back, after a short break.

* * *

**Commercial: **

**Speaker: _When you're in trouble, talk to Trouble! He will get you out of the trouble!_ **

**(A confused Trouble Kelp appears on the screen) **

**Trouble: _Hey! Why am I in a commercial?! And what is that stupid slogan all about? _**

**Speaker: _When you're in trouble, talk to Trouble! He will get you out of the trouble!_ **

**Trouble: _Am I just in this stupid commercial, so that you can make fun of my name or what?!"_**

**Speaker: _Actually, yes…_ **

**Trouble: _I won't put up with this! _**

**(The picture slowly fades out. Two muscular elves come in, and drag The struggling Trouble out)**

**Trouble:_ Hey! I'm not finished! Don't make fun of my name! I won't tolerate this! I'll sue you! I'll…

* * *

_**

**Host: **Welcome back, after this nice commercial!

_All the competitors has now got Q-cards._

**Host: **And we'll try again. (Points again his microphone at Holly) Can you tell me about yourself, Holly?

**Holly:** Do I really have to read this crap?

**Host: **Yes, you really have to read that crap.

**Holly:** Ok then… Hey all, I'm Holly Short. I live in Haven, and I'm the first female LEP officer ever. (looks up) Why do people need to know this stuff?!

**Host: **Because. Read!

**Holly:** There isn't more on the card!

**Host: **Take the next one, stupid girl! (Hits her with his microphone)

**Holly: **AU! Why did you do that? Ok, I'll read the next one. I'm single, still looking or the- HEY! WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?!

**Host: **Read!

**Holly: **I'm not, I repeat NOT, gonna read this!

_The host is starting to growl. She takes a step away from him, and read._

**Holly: **I'm single, still looking for the –sigh- great love.

_A guy from the audience stand up, and waves at Holly._

**Guy: **Hey Holly! You've already found him! I'm right here!

_Holly recognizes him._

**Holly:** Shut up Chix! For the last time, I'm NOT interested!

_Chix sits down._

**Host: **And thank you Holly. And here we have our next competitor. Who are you? (Points his microphone at Foaly)

**Foaly: **(Looks at his card) My name is Foaly, and I live in Haven. I am… No, this is just too stupid!

**Host: **Just read it!

**Foaly: **Ok, ok… I'm a paranoid centaur, and I work at the LEP, with computers and stuff. (Looks offended) It's not _just_ computers and stuff! It's…

**Host: **Yeah, Foaly. No one understands that anyway, so… Thank you. And you would be?

**Artemis: **You don't want me to read this, do you? Seriously?

**Host:** (Getting more and more angry) YES I DO!

**Artemis: **And what if I deny?

**Host: **Then I'm gonna explode!

**Artemis: **Fine with me. Explode.

**Host: **(Screams loudly)

_The two elves from the commercial come in, and drag him out. A new host, with dark hair, but the same red suit, comes in._

**(New) Host: **Hello everyone. What's the problem?

**Artemis and Holly: **(at the same time) These Q-cards are too stupid! (Looks surprised at each other)

**Host: **Just read it, ok.

**Artemis: **No!

**Host: **NOW!

**Artemis: **(Sighs) Ok, if you insist. My name is Artemis, and I live in Ireland. I'm going at St. Bartleby school. When I'm not at school, I like to do criminal stuff, and work with computers. WHAT? Where do you people know this stuff from?! Why do everybody else need to know it?!

**Host: **Shh…

**Artemis: **What am I doing here anyway? I'm…

**Host: **And I think it's time, that we talk to our last competitor. Hello who are you? (Points the microphone at Juliet)

**Artemis: **HEY! Don't interrupt me! No one interrupts Artemis Fowl the Second!

**Juliet: **(To the host) He's right you know…

**Host: **Why don't you just SUHUT UP?! BOTH OF YOU! RIGHT NOW!

**Juliet: **Wasn't I going to read my cards?

**Host: **Ok then. Read.

**Juliet: **Hey you guys! My name is Juliet Butler, and I live in Ireland. I like wrestling, and I am pretty good at it myself. HEY! My cards wasn't stupid!

**Host: **Aha… After the commercial, we'll be back, with more **Challenge- Artemis Fowl Edition!

* * *

**

**Commercial:**

**(A forbidding-looking man comes in.)**

**(A little girl comes in)**

**Man: _Hello little girl. Want some candy?_**

**Girl: _Yes thanks._**

**Man: _Then come with me._**

**Girl: _Ok. _**

**(She walks over to him, takes his hand, and go away with him. The man is smirking evil.)**

**Speaker: _Protect your kids against sinister people. Buy Dr. S. Elf-defense's self-defense video to your children, then they will learn to handle the situation, the right way._**

**(A forbidding-looking man comes in.)**

**(A little girl comes in)**

**Man: _Hello little girl. Want some candy?_**

**Girl: _Yes thanks._**

**Man: _Then come with me._**

**Girl: _Ok._**

**(She walks over to him, kicks him between his legs, and runs away.)**

**Speaker: _That, ladies and gentlemen, is the way to handle the situation._**

**Choir: (Sings) _S. Elf-defense, S. Elf-defense. Oh, that Dr. S. Elf-defense._**

_**He safes your child, and safes the day.**_

**_He's Dr. S. Elf-Defeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeense._**

**_

* * *

_**So... Liked that? Want me to write more? If you do, ten I will, if not... I will anyway! 

Please, review!!!


	2. The first challenge

Here it comes! The first challenge! In this chapter you'll hear Arty scream, you'll hear Holly swear, an much more! 

Enjoy... And still... I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl caracters...

* * *

**The first challenge**

**Host:** Welcome back to **Challenge –Artemis Fowl Edition!**

**Holly: **Hey! Why is it called 'Artemis Fowl Edition'? I'm here too you know!

**Juliet: **Hmm… Good question.

**Foaly: **I would like to know that too!

**Host: **Because it sounds good, and it's good marketing.

**Holly: **No it isn't!

**Host: **Young lady, I can tell you, that we right now have about 10.000 viewers! _That_ is good marketing!

**Holly: **But…

**Host: **And besides that, the book where you guys come from, is called 'Artemis Fowl'.

**Holly: **(Looks confused) Huh? What is he talking about. (Kicks Artemis)

**Artemis: **AU! What did you do that for?

**Holly: **What is all this nonsense, about a book?

**Artemis: **How would I know?

**Holly: **Well it has your name on it, so wouldn't you be the first to know?

**Artemis: **No, that would probably be the author, you idiot!

**Holly: **(Boiling of anger) Don't call me an idiot!

**Host: **Never mind, you guys wasn't supposed to know about that anyway.

**Holly: **Hm…

**Host: **After the break, we'll be back, with the first challenge.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**(A young fairy-girl, in an aerobic-suit comes in)**

**Girl: _Do you feel tense? Are you stressed? Then join Madam Mambo's Magnificent Massage-club! We meet five times a week, to get massage, and have fun! Join us! _**

_**Call 111-777-100-MAMBO, and become a member. See you at Madam Mambo's Magnificent Massage-club!

* * *

**_

_Scene: The host and the four competitors are standing in a desert landscape. Two tall towers have been set up, and a narrow wooden-bridge goes from one tower to the other. A huge security-net is stretched out under it._

**Host: **Welcome back, here we are with the first challenge, which we have chosen to call **'How long can you go on a narrow, 50 meters high wooden-bridge?' **

**Holly: **Isn't that a pretty long name for a challenge?

**Host: **You're probably right… Then we'll just call it **'The wooden-bridge'**.

**Artemis: **You don't want us, to go up there, do you?

**Host: **Actually, that's exactly what I want you to.

**Holly: **We're not scared, are we Fowl?

**Artemis: **_NO!_

**Holly: **HAHA! He's scared! I vote for Artemis to start!

**Host: **I think we'll get our computer to chose that.

**Holly: **D'arBEEEEP! Hey, can't I swear in this fBEEEEEPing program?!

**Host: **Sometimes you can, sometimes not… (smirks)

**Holly: **D'arBEEEEP! D'arBEEEEP! D'arBEEEEP! Heh…

**Artemis: **Have you finished now Captain Short, or do you want us to wait for you?

**Holly: **Shut up Fowl! (Kicks him again)

**Artemis: **AU! Stop it!

**Host: **Stop you two. Computer, our first competitor, please.

**Speaker: **The first competitor is… Juliet Butler!

**Juliet: **Gulp… (Climbs up the stairs, to the left tower)

**Host: **Go on Juliet.

_Juliet walks slowly, but sure over the bridge, without falling. Applauds from the audience._

**Host: **Beautiful Juliet, very fine. Computer, who's next?

**Speaker: **The next competitor is… Artemis Fowl!

**Holly: **HAHA! I look forward to that!

**Artemis: **And then you say that I am mean!

**Holly: **Ok, ok… Sorry.

**Artemis: **Thank you. (Climbs up, very slowly)

_Artemis walks over the bridge, very, very slowly. He falls down, when he's almost over._

**Artemis: **(Screams)

_He lands in the net. The audience, the host, Holly and Foaly laughs. Artemis comes down._

**Holly: **What kind of scream was that?

**Artemis: **Oh, shut up!

**Host: **Ah, too bad! And the next will be…?

**Speaker: **The next competitor is… Holly Short!

**Holly: **Ok, let's go! (Climbs up)

_Holly walks fast and calm over the bridge. Applauds._

**Host: **Brilliant! And the last one, must be you Foaly.

**Foaly: **Oh, oh… Ehm… I can't climb up there… Hoofs, you know…

_The audience boos._

**Host: **Well, it looks like the first challenge is over then. Viewers, you can now vote, un the competitor who you think, did worse! If you will vote for Holly, send an sms with the text: _Challenge 1 holly_, to 1255-CHALLENGE, if you want to vote for Foaly, write: _Challenge 1 foaly_, if you wanna vote for Artemis, write: _Challenge 1 artemis_, and if you want to vote for Juliet, write: _Challenge 1 juliet_.

That was all. You can vote… NOW! And while we're waiting, we'll just have a commercial.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**(Trouble Kelp is fleeing from the two muscular elves, from before. He stops when he sees the camera, the elves keep running, and disappear from the screen)**

**Trouble: _Oh, no! Not again!_**

**Speaker: _When you're in trouble, talk to Trouble! He will get you out of the trouble!_**

**Trouble: _Would you please come out here?! NOW!_**

**Speaker: _No…_**

**Trouble: _Where the hell are you?_**

**Speaker: _Oh, you would like to know that, wouldn't you?_**

**Trouble: _YES!_**

**Speaker: _Well, all I'm supposed to do in this commercial, is to say: When you're in trouble, talk to Trouble! He will get you out of the trouble!_**

**Trouble: _SHUT UP! I won't put up with this!_**

**(The two elves come in again, and pull him out)**

**Trouble: _Let go me! LET GO! HEY! YOU!_**

**Speaker: _Me?_**

**Trouble: _Yes you! Come out here and fight like a man!_**

**Speaker: _No…_**

**(The picture starts to fade out. Trouble struggles)**

**Trouble: _NO! Let go me! LET…

* * *

_**

**Host: **And now we have the results of the voting: Holly Short has got 0 percent of the votes!

_Applauds from the audience._

**Holly: **YES!

**Host: **Juliet has got 5 percent of the votes.

_Applauds._

**Host: **Artemis has got 10 percent of the votes.

_More applauds._

**Host: **So the loser of the first round is… FOALY! With 85 percent of the votes!

_The audience boos._

**Foaly: **HEY! That's not fair! I didn't even try!

**Host: **That's probably why, they voted for you…

**Foaly: **It's not fair!

_The two elves from the commercial comes in, and pulls him out._

**Host: **Now we only have three competitors left. We'll be back, after a short break.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**(A huge, stupid looking troll comes in)**

**Speaker: _Do you feel like this guy has jumped on your head? Too bad… That might probably hurt…

* * *

_**

Liked that too?? Please review!! **And if some of you have ideas, to the next challenges or some commercials, please tell!!!!!

* * *

**


	3. The second challenge

So!! Are you all ready, for one more exciting chapter of.... **Challenge -Artemis Fowl Edition!?**

You'll better be, because in this chapter, there'll be some kissing!! And we'll even force Holly to sing a song!

Enjoy... And... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE CARACTERS! ok...

* * *

**The second challenge**

**Host: **Hey all! Now we're back, with the second challenge, here in **Challenge –Artemis Fowl edition!**

**Holly: **That's still unfair, you know…

**Host: **Miss Short, would you please shut the fBEEEEP up?!

**Holly: **Ok, ok… (Rolls her eyes)

**Host: **Now, there's only three competitors left! And let's just go on with challenge number two, so we can find the two, who's going to meet in the GREAT FINAL!

_Scary music._

**Holly: **What the hell was that?

**Artemis: **It was music, to make the program more exciting, stupid!

**Holly: **(Kicks him) Oh, shut up Mud Boy!

**Artemis: **AU! You stop that now, all right?!

**Holly: **Oh, don't be that weedy Fowl.

**Artemis: **I'M NOT WEEDY!

**Holly: **Yeah, right… Whatever you say honey…

**Artemis: **Do you just _have_ to be annoying?

**Holly: **Yes…

**Artemis: **_WHY!??_

**Holly: **Because this program is sent out to every single fairy family underground. _Therefore!_

**Artemis: **Oh, and then you thought, that it would be nice, that they all saw you make fun of me?!

**Holly:** Well, yes…

**Artemis: **And you call _me _evil?!

**Holly: **Have I ever kidnapped you?!

**Artemis: **Well no, but…

**Holly: **Or cut your finger of?

**Artemis: **But it was also because of me, that you got it on again! And it still works, right?!

**Holly: **Yes, it does. But wasn't it for you, I wouldn't had loosed it at all!

**Artemis: **Hey! I pulled you inside the train! Should I just had left you outside? _That _would be evil!

_They keep arguing in the background. The host walks to the camera._

**Host: **We'll be back, after the break.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**(Trouble Kelp is still fighting against the two elves)**

**Trouble: _You're such a coward!_**

**Speaker: _Me?_**

**Trouble: _Yeah, you!_**

**Speaker: _Why?_**

**Trouble: _Because you're just sitting there, making fun of me, and you won't even come out here!_**

**Speaker: _Making fun? Do you mean: When you're in trouble, talk to Trouble! He will get you out of the trouble?_**

**Trouble: _That's exactly what I mean!_**

**Speaker: _Too bad… Bye…_**

**(The picture fades out)**

**Trouble: (Still trying to get the two elves to let him go) _NO! I'm not finish! I'm…

* * *

_**

_The host stands in front of a big box. In the background, try Juliet and the two elves from the commercial, to pull Artemis and Holly away from each other. They're still arguing._

**Host: **Welcome back. Here I am, with our second challenge, which we have decided to call: **Be alone in a room, with a person you hate!**

_Holly and Artemis stops arguing, and look at the host, then on each other, then the host again._

**Holly: **You don't want me to be locked up with _him_, do you?

**Artemis: **(at the same time, as Holly said the line above) You don't want me to be locked up with _her_, do you?

**Host: **No, because you're both competitors…

**Holly and Artemis: **(at the same time) YES!

**Host: **In this room, is right now someone, who you really hate Artemis. Are you ready to go in there?

**Artemis: **What am I going to do?

**Host: **You're supposed to make him leave the room, before you do.

**Artemis: **Ok. (Walks in)

_From a camera in the room: Artemis comes in. We don't even get to see the confused man, who stands in there, before he screams loudly, and runs out._

_Back in the studio: The door goes up, and Jon Spiro runs out. On his way, he runs into Juliet, who falls. Artemis comes out of the room. He's smirking._

**Juliet: **AUU!

_All the others run over to her._

**Holly: **What happened? Are you hurt?

**Juliet: **AUU! My head!

**Artemis: **She probably has a concussion. She needs to go to the hospital.

_Two hospital-elves come in, put Juliet on a stretcher, and lift her out._

**Host: **Holly, are you ready?

**Holly: **Yeah, I suppose so… (Walks in)

_From a camera in the room. Holly comes in. Chix Verbil is in there._

**Holly: **Oh, no. Is it you?! Get out of here Chix!

**Chix: **(Comes closer) Why?

**Holly: **Just fBEEEEP of, ok?!

**Chix: **(Comes closer) No.

**Holly: **Please Chix! I'm losing to Artemis Fowl!

**Chix: **(Is still coming closer) And so what Holly?

**Holly: **CHIX! (Gets desperate)What if… Gulp… What if you get a kiss? Will you leave then?

**Chix: **I knew it! I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE ME! Ok, that's a deal.

**Holly: **(Takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and kiss him on the mouth. Then she pushes him away) ADR! Remind me NEVER to do that again!

**Chix: **See ya honey. (Leaves)

**Holly: **(Screaming) I'm NOT your honey!!!!!!

_In the studio: Chix is sitting down, with the audience again. Holly comes out. Artemis winks at her, and smirks._

**Holly: **I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Host: **Nice Holly! Well done! And now viewers, VOTE!

_One more time he tells how to vote._

**Host: **And now, when we're waiting for the results, our own Holly Short has said yes, to sing a song for us.

**Holly: **No I haven't!

**Host: **Well, now you have!

**Holly: **NO!

**Host: **YES!

**Holly: **And if I deny?

**Host: **Then you'll have to kiss Mr. Verbil again.

**Chix: **Don't say yes, Holly! Don't let them make you sing!

**Holly: **Ok, ok. I'll sing.

_Chix sits down again, and he looks very disappointed. The host leads her to a scene, where there is a microphone for her._

**Host: **The lyrics will appear on that screen. (Points at a large screen)

**Holly: **(Nods) Ok, I'm ready.

_The music starts._

**Holly: **(singing) Baby, I'm so into you  
You've got that something, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground

Everytime you look at me  
My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Tell me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh  
That I'm not wastin'  
My feelin's on you  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Every day and every night

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

_Applauds from everyone.  
_**Host: **Thank you very much Holly, that was terrific!_  
Holly comes down, to the others.  
_**Artemis: **I didn't know you could sing._  
_**Holly: **There's a lot of things you don't know, Fowl._  
_**Chix: **HOLLY SWEETHEART! THAT WAS GREAT!_  
_**Holly: **Oh, shut up Verbil. _  
Holly takes a lamp from a table, and throws it after him. She hits him in the head, and he passes out. The two hospital elves come in again, and take him with them.  
_**Host: **Ok… Let's hear the results, then… Artemis has got 1 percent of the votes._  
_**Artemis: **(Smiles)_  
_**Host: **Holly has got 4 percent of the votes, and finally, Juliet is the loser of this round, with 95 percent of the votes! So, our two finalists are: Artemis Fowl and Holly Short! Well be back, after the break, with the GREAT FINAL!!!!!

* * *

**Commercial:**

**(Chix Verbil walks unsteadily in)  
Chix: _Are you often victim of an accident? For example, flying objects hitting your head? Then an accident insurance from I.D.I.O.T. INSURANCES is something for you! It's cheap, it's good and you can feel safe!  
_(The picture fades out)  
Chix: _Oh, by the way. There is no refunds if you die.

* * *

_**

So... What did you think? **If someone have any ideas for the GREAT FINAL or some commercials, please tell me....

* * *

**


	4. The GREAT FINAL

Hey all! Here is the last challenge! Hope you like it!

**And to all, who has helped me with this:** THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Specially thankto VampirePeaches:** Thank you very much for helping me! You've been a big inspiration for me, and I really appriciate (Spelling?) that! I'm sorry that I didn't write this, before the last chapter, but I was in a bit of a hurry... Sorry...

**And: **The Britney Spears song, that I made Holly sing... Some of you liked it, and someone didn't... So... That'sthe way it is... It's hard to make everyone happy, and I would just like you all to think it like Holly's song, not Britney's song... Thank you....

I still don't own any of the Artemis Fowl caracters... Enjoy reading...

* * *

**The GREAT FINAL**

_Scene: The host is standing alone in the studio, looking confused._

**Host: **Welcome to the GREAT FINAL, of Challenge –Artemis Fowl Edition! But… Ehm… Have anyone seen our two finalists?

_Total silence._

**Host: **We'll just take a commercial.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**Speaker: _Buy the complete box set of Beneath the Earth - by F. A. Ery. Only available to Mud men, following a complete description on underground life, including worms, termites, sprites, beetles, trolls andor the general fairy population! _**

**(With small letters, in the bottom of the screen: _Customers subject to mind wipe, sanity a gift, not a necessity_.)

* * *

**

**Host: **(Still looking for Holly and Artemis) Where the hell are they? HOLLY?! ARTEMIS?!

* * *

_From a camera outside the studio:_

**Holly: **If we want to get away from this stupid competition, it's gonna be now!

**Artemis: **You're right. Let's go.

_They start fleeing, when the host appears._

**Host: **Oh here you are.

_They start to run._

**Host: **Guards! CATCH THEM!

_The two, now well-known elves, comes out from the studio, catches Holly and Artemis, and drag them into the studio._

**Holly: **D'arBEEEEP!

**Host: **So you two thought that you could escape, huh? (Laughs)

**Holly and Artemis: **(Sigh and look despairing at each other)

**Host: **But as I said: Welcome all, to the GREAT FINAL! We'll just take a commercial, and then we'll be ready, with the last challenge.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**(Trouble Kelp comes in. He has escaped the two elves, and looks very tired.)**

**Speaker: _When you're in trouble, talk to Trouble! He will get you out of the trouble!_**

**Trouble: _Now you shut up, and come out here!_**

**Speaker: _Ok._**

**(After a moment, Grub Kelp comes in)**

**Grub: _Hey Trubs!_**

**Trouble: _What the hell are you doing here?_**

**Grub: _I'm making a commercial. I'm the speaker._**

**Trouble: _What? But… It wasn't your voice!_**

**Grub: _No, but now I will tell, what this is a commercial for, so please be quiet._**

**Trouble: _Oh, so it wasn't just to bother me?_**

**Grub: _No. This is a commercial for this!_**

**(Grub shows a microphone)**

**Trouble: _What the hell is that?_**

**Grub: _It's a voice changer. Now, I'm Grub. And now _(He talks in the microphone) _I'm the annoying speaker. _(Moves the microphone) _Cool huh?_**

**Trouble: _I'm gonna kill you!_**

**(Grub starts running, Trouble runs after him. Grub stops when hepasses the camera)**

**Grub: _And remember. Buy the amazing voice changer from Pixie Pixel Industries, where you use to shop._**

**(He starts running again)

* * *

**

_Scene: The host and the two finalists are standing in front of a big obstacle course._

**Host: **And here we are, with our GREAT FINAL! We'll start right away. Behind me is **Challenge –Artemis Fowl Edition's **own obstacle course, that we have decided to call: **The obstacle course!**

**Holly: **Well, _that's_ a surprise…

**Host: **Shut up Miss Short, or I'll have to hurt you!

**Holly:** Cough-yeah-cough-right-cough.

**Host: **Well, let's get the challenge started! It's very simple. You'll just have to get as long as you can, in the obstacle course. Then the viewers are voting about, who they think was worst, and the one with the fewest votes, wins the contest! Computer, who is first?

**Speaker: **The first competitor is… Artemis Fowl!

**Host: **Are you ready Artemis?

**Artemis: **I suppose so…

**Host: **Good! And you can start… NOW!

_Artemis is doing pretty well in the start, but after a short while he falls down, in some quicksand._

**Artemis: **Argh! Someone, get me up from here!

_The two elves comes in again, and pull him up. The audience and Holly are laughing._

**Holly: **Beautiful Mud Boy! Very Beautiful!

**Artemis: **(Sends her an evil look)

**Holly: **Then it will be me, I suppose.

**Host: **Yeah, Holly. Your turn. You can start… NOW!

_Holly is also doing pretty good, but she's to self secure, and falls in the quicksand, at the same place as Artemis. The audience and Artemis are laughing. The two elves helps Holly up._

**Artemis: **Wow Holly… That was really graceful…

**Holly: **Grrr…

**Host: **And now it's time for the viewers to vote.

_Explains again how to vote._

**Host: **We'll be back after the break, with the results of the voting.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**Speaker: _Are you a Turtle? Insecure? Self-conscious? Confused and unable to think clearly? Then you need the magic shell. The Magic Shell is a new kind of electronic shell that changes colours and patterns to give you all the confidence you need to get up everyday and say: I'm confused and proud of it!! May not change mental instability or paranoia. _**

**(A turtle comes in)**

**Turtle:_ Are you filming this? Can you see me? Why are you looking at me? Can you read my mind? AAH!

* * *

_**

**Host: **Welcome back to the GREAT FINAL! The viewers have now voted, and we are ready with the results! Artemis Fowl got 49 percent of the votes, and Holly Short got 51 percent of the votes, so the winner of the evening is: HOLLY SHORT!

_A shutter opens in the floor under Artemis, and he falls down there, with a surprised scream._

**Holly: **YES! I won! I WON!!!

**Host: **And here comes the prize!

_The two elves come in, with a big box, and give it to Holly._

**Holly: **What's this?

**Host: **This is a box, with all the things, that we have been advertising for in today's program!

**Holly: **WHAT?! That's a stupid prize! I want something else! I…

_A shutter opens under Holly, and she fall down._

**Host: **And that was the show! Hope you liked it! Bye!

* * *

**End of transmission**

* * *

I've nothing else to say, but: REVIEW!


End file.
